Gorshacht l'Eternel
by Sunder
Summary: Un demon Européen arrive a Sunnydale...


****

Gorshacht l'Eternel, par Sunder.

Sunnydale, le dernier endroit dont on cause...   
Si Gorshacht avait choisi cette ville parmis toutes celles qu'il avait vu naitre durant son existence démortalisée, c'etait plus par gout du defi que par veritable besoin de tuer, les rues de Paris lui fournissant amplement son lot journalier de souffrance, en plus d'une cuisine plaisante et des milles librairies magiques ou il aimait a perdre son eternité, tout a la recherche des ouvrages faisant mention de sa gloire.   
Non, Sunnydale, Californie, c'etait l'aventure qu'il se permettait une fois par decennie, l'un de ces massacres qui justifiaient de sa presence dans les livres, l'occasion de rajouter de nouvelles lignes a son oeuvre de douleur humaine. Un vampire slovaque qu'il avait eu entre les crocs lui avait confirmés entre deux hurlements que residait ici une tueuse invincible a ce jour, suivi en son combat par un groupe d'humain courageux, prets a mourir a ses cotés. Le genre de choses qu'ils feraient certainement le moment venu, pensa t'il un sourire aux levres.   
Elle avait vaincu le Maitre, legende parmis les legendes dans le monde de la Nuit, ainsi que quelques sorciers et demons d'excellente facture. Apres quelques recherches, tout cela lui sembla alors etre des exploits assez glorieux pour s'interresser a elle, premiere Tueuse a attirer son attention depuis pres de 6 siecles, juste le temps pour lui necessaire a quelques dispositions.   
Un voyage tres plaisant en Concorde, ou presque aucun humain n'avait perdu la vie, quelques jour de grand plaisir a New York, entre theatres de Broadway et etudiantes de Central Park, puis finalement quelques heures de vol intercontinental, et Gorshacht, sous cette apparence humaine qu'il s'etait choisie depuis bientot un demi Siecle,posait enfin le pied a Sunnydale, pret a debuter sa chasse.   
Mandatés sur places, ses serviteurs avaient finis par lui apprendre tout ce dont il n'avait pu s'instruire, dans l'aisance de ses salons Parisiens: l'enfant portait le nom de Buffy Summers, vivait chez sa mere, aux cotés de sa jeune soeur. Ses amis ? Rien que de tres decevant, avait t'il manqué penser: Un simple humain, deux sorciere aux amours contre nature, et un ancien demon, "Anya", qu'il se rappella avoir croisé en ancienne Europe, a 4 ou 5 Siecles de distance. Rien de bien dangereux, pensa t'il, mais apres 1500 ans d'existence, rares etaient les defis de taille a se presenter dans la vie de Gorshacht, il n'etait donc pas question de bouder son plaisir, aussi frugale soit t'il. En retrait de la fine equipe, se trouvait un Observateur en disgrace, Rupert Giles, qu'il reconnu comme un ancien acolyte de son serviteur en cavale Ethan Raines. Il decida de s'en occuper en dernier, lentement, sous le regard apeuré de sa tueuse, devoré morceau par morceau sous les cris et les supplications de l'enfant guerriere.   
Les Compagnons de route de Raines, ce traitre, ne meritaient guere mieux en general.

Remontant l'avenue principale, Gorshacht passa devant une glace, et s'observa pendant un temps. Definitivement trop Européen.  
Evidence, il lui fallait un corps, une identité sous laquelle errer dans Sunnydale, entre deux metamorphoses quelques chose de different de son apparence Francaise, trop... "ethnique" pour ce qu'il se preparait a faire ici. Promenant sa memoire millenaire, il trouva finalement infiniment plaisant de revetir l'apparence d'Antoine Boucher, ce grand seigneur Francais du XVIeme Siecle, chasseur de demon par loisir qu'il avait torturé pendant 3 jours avant d'abandonner son corps meurtri et mutilé dans le lit de sa sœur cadette, qui en avait perdu la raison et s'etait suicidée.  
La fragilité des femmes...  
Refugié discretement dans une allée deserte, tel ce Superman qu'idolatraient les Americains, et usant de cette magie qu'il avait herité de ses anciens maitres, il se laissa glisser vers la metamorphose.  
Comme toujours cela fut douloureux, mort et renaissance, souffrance blanche pour chacune des cellules de son etre, et cela meme pour qui a connu les guerres Vikings et les Torture des Envoyés du Vargr. Apres quelques secondes necessaire a retrouver dentition et ossature humain, regardant son apparence nouvelle dans une des multiples vitrines de la ville, Gorshacht ceda la place a Scott Summers, nom qui desormais accompagnerait ce chapitre de sa legende, sa premiere aventure americaine. Peut etre que cette legere pointe d'humour parviendrait encore a l'amuser, d'ici quelques existences de triste oisiveté, lorsqu'il relirait les ouvrages magiques destinés a rememorer sa gloire...  
Si je suis encore assez humain pour rire, d'ici quelques Siecles...

Par ou allait t'il commencer? Par QUI allait t'il commencer ? Il hesitait encore entre le denommé Xander et sa chere Anya, lorsque celle ci passa devant lui, dans la rue, telle un signe des Dieux.

Dans son esprit, un signal ancestral. Le debut de la chasse. 

Oui, il etait mieux de commencer par saluer les vieilles connaissances. Peut etre pourrais t'il meme s'amuser un peu a ses depens, echapper quelques instants a sa tragique lassitude...

*****

L'approche brutale, en pleine rue, risquant de s'averer risquée pour son anonymat, et par la meme prejudiciable au reste de sa traque, il decida de la suivre jusqu'a cette boutique de magie ou ses coopérants déjeuners des deux derniers jours avaient dis l'avoir vus travailler. Entrant quelques minutes apres elle, il scella la porte derriere lui par magie, s'assurant ainsi qu'ils seraient seuls pour discuter.

-Salut a toi, Anyanka, ou prefere peut etre tu Anya en ce temps ?

Il se demanda en souriant si l'ancienne creature serait capable de le reconnaitre sous sa nouvelle et recente forme humaine. Au regard apeuré qu'elle lui lanca, il su que oui, et se senti imperceptiblement flatté.

-G...Gorshacht, parvint t'elle a begailler. Tu...tu va bien, vieil ami ?

-Les Siecles m'ont epargnés, comme tu le vois malgres l'ennui gagnant. L'eternité est longue pour le vieux viking que je fut, et le Valhalla bien loin. 

A quelques metres de lui maintenant, la jeune femme ne pu s'empecher de reculer inconsciemment vers le comptoir, ce qui fit naitre un sourire predateur sur le masque de chair qu'etait le visage du monstre.

-...Heureusement, belle Anya, qu'il me reste quelques menus plaisirs...

-Si...si tu t'ennuie, begaya Anya le visage crispé dans un semblant de rictus voulu amicale, je doit pouvoir te trouver quelques chose de p…plaisant, nous avons pleins d'objets et de choses qui pourraient...

-SILENCE, hurla Gorshacht, abandonnant pour un temps son allure humaine. Petite démone, douce démone, laisse les adultes parler... Anyanka, Anyanka, toujours aussi stupide, aussi faible, s'amusa t'il a penser. Le Temps ne change que peu pour qui le compte en vie humaines

Gorshacht laissa courir ses griffes sur le visage et le cou de la jeune femme silencieuse, comme petrifiée.

-Pitié Gors, par pitié... Laisse moi vivre...

Il laissa echapper un court ricanemment gutturale. Elle le degoutais, gemissante, sans honneur...Et pire que tout, familliere…

- Veux tu vraiment continuer a vivre, jeune demone?

-Oui. Oui, plus que tout, vieil ami.

-Te rappelle tu l'impôt que me payaient les pucelles de ce village anglais, au temps de notre rencontre ?

La jeune femme trembla de terreur. Bien sur qu'elle se rappellait. 

-Gorshacht, je ne suis plus vierge, j'ai connu le sexe... Et peut etre aussi l'amour...

-Le procedé marche quand meme, Anya, ne confond pas magie et sorcellerie de bazar. Quand a l'Amour, Xander Harris mourra rapidement, je te le promet.

-NON !!!

Un semblant de revolte dans la voix, Anya, reprenant conscience de qui lui faisait face, recula de nouveau. Son regard s'eclaira de terreur, avant de se faire implorant.

-Gorshacht, non... par pitié, tout mais pas ca...Je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

Le monstre millenaire manqua de laisser echapper un rictus, mais son visage ne trembla pas. Son regard se fit de nouveau penetrant dans celui de sa si vieille amie...

- A tu d'autres choix, jeune demone? Mon offre te semble t'elle a prendre ou a laisser? Est tu prete a mourir avec ton bel amant, toi qui fut l'incarnation de la vengeance des femmes bafouées ? Est tu prete a mourir en heroine de fabliaux, aux cotés de ton beau chevalier?

Anya le regarda une seconde, puis accepta d'un hochement de tete le tribut de sa survie. La nature humaine n'etonnais meme plus le vieux sorcier, prete a tout pour survivre, comme lui meme depuis des siecles. En silence, elle ôta son chemisier, puis sa robe, et enfin ses sous vetements, pour se retrouver nue devant le monstre, ayant repris pour un temps son visage malefique.

-Bien, jeune demone, maintenant vient vers moi.

Anya s'executa. Peut etre qu'un oeil exercé aurait pu voir des larmes dans son regard, ou peut etre n'etait ce simplement qu'une trouble lumiere, personne n'aurais pu jamais devoir le dire.

Gorshacht posa une main sur le visage de la jeune femme, qu'il caressa affectueusement, et l'autre dans son entrejambe. Elle frissonna. Un courant de lumiere s'echappa du vieux sorcier, et Anya disparue une courte seconde eternelle, pour reaparaitre metamorphosée. Le Vieux monstre s'abandonna au sourire.

-Ce corps est celui de Gustaf Kleiner, un ancien Waffen SS, rencontré lors d'une soirée tres plaisante a Berlin, en 1941. Un jeune homme...delicieux, malgres ses croyances rétrogrades.

La jeune femme se regarda de haut en bas, et su ce qu'elle etait devenue. Comme souvent, Gorshacht avait usé de son cruel humour, et avait fait d'elle ce qui avait eté sa faute. Pendant une seconde, elle regarda son bourreau, hesitante, puis se precipita vers un des miroirs de la reserve, afin de voir le visage qui allait la suivre jusqu'a sa mort. Elle revint, troublée, parcourant son nouveau corps de ses mains, devisageant le vieux sorcier d'un air interrogateur.

-Tu fut des notres, Anyanka, ou quelque fut ton nom. Ma legende necessitait que je te fasse souffrir, mais j'ai de l'affection pour toi, du respect pour ton... imagination... Mensonge, pensa le vieux sorcier. Mais il fallait bien justifier de ses cruautés envers son pion...

- Ce corps est magnifique, vieil ami... L'homme que je suis devenu... Son entrejambe...

-Impressionnant, n'est t'il pas? Gorshacht ne put s'empecher de sourire. Tu apprendra a t'en servir, jeune demone, et apprendra a tirer plaisir des hurlements de tes conquetes. Ou peut etre devrais je dire, jeune demon? Il regarda son oeuvre, et baissa les yeux une seconde, jouant de sa bienveillante image humaine. 

-Maintenant il te faut partir, abandonner cette vie, te soustraire a mon regard. Est tu prete a cela pour survivre ?

-Oui, Vieil ami. Je suis prete a tout pour survivre.

Tant de mensonges, entre eux deux. La souris et le chat ...

-Tres bien, d'ici peu, cette attitude a l'egard de tes ainés pourrait peut etre te rendre l'usage de tes pouvoirs, et peut etre meme ton immortalité. Neanmoins, j'ai une derniere mission a te confier.

*****

Gorshacht aimait peu les centre commerciaux, il s'en etait rendu compte des le debut des années 1960. A Paris, il avait su devenir un habitué en quelques boutiques inspirées, aux gouteux et parfois surprenants produits, mais s'etait toujours refusé a meme entrer dans ce type de batiments. Il detestait cet etalage de nourriture, de pret a porter, d'objets inutiles dont raffolaient les Americains, et de plus en plus les Européens, helas, au detriment de leurs marchés a ciel ouvert, ou il aimait a regarder le monde mortel. Pendant une courte seconde, il regretta sa bibliotheque, sa cave a vins precieux, ses geoles tout confort ou deperissaient noblement de jeunes pucelles, destinées a etre devorées entre amis... La vieille Europe lui manquait, malgres l'ennui des siecles qui y defilait, mais il le savait, les plaisirs a venir valaient bien quelques instants dans ces Temples du Dieu Consommation.

Joyce Summers lui faisait face, son chariot plein a rabord de cette ecoeurante "nourriture" dont se delectaient les pauvres de gout, les handicapés de la gastronomie. La femme pourtant semblait appettissante, et c'est avec joie qu'il entama son approche.

-Si vous me permettez, madame, j'aimerais vous inviter a diner.

Joyce, etonnée, se retourna sur l'inconnu, et le trouva immediatement seduisant. Seduisant a en mourir.

-Excusez moi jeune homme, mais que m'avez vous dis? 

Jeune homme. Pendant une seconde, Joyce eu un pincement au coeur. Effectivement, elle etait vieille, se sentait vieille face au bel homme trentenaire qui lui souriait. Peut etre un Francais, pensa t'elle, au son de son accent. Ele avait toujours eu un faible pour les francais, se souvint t'elle…

-Pardonnez mon audace, mais je n'ai pas pu resister. Je vous ai vu, et j'ai eu envie de vous inviter a diner, ce soir.

La femme etait flattée, il le sentait. Neanmoins, elle allait refuser, a cause des enfants bien sur, mais aussi de ses doutes legitimes...

- Ecoutez, jeune homme, je... je suis flattée, mais je ne vous connais pas, et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'accepter les invitations d'inconnus, aussi sympathiques me semblent t'ils.

-Vous ne m'etes pas inconnue, Joyce, mais peut etre ne vous souvenez vous pas de moi, il est vrai que cela fait longtemps, maintenant.

Un sort hypnotique silencieux, invoqué entre les dents du sorcier, et le visage de son interlocuteur sembla tout de suite vaguement familier a Joyce.

Elle l'avais deja vu, effectivement.

-Vous etes venu a la galerie, c'est cela? Et il n'y'a pas si longtemps que ca, si je me souvient bien.

- Il y'a quelques mois deja, en fait. Je pensait y retourner pour vous voir, et voila que je vous croise ici, je n'ai pu resister.

La Belle mord a l'hamecon, pensa la Bete, dans un demi sourire.

Joyce le regarda, amusée, en passe d'etre conquise. Puis elle sembla s'interroger, et osa finalement la question si souvent malvenue.

-Excusez moi, mais je ne parvient pas a me rappeler votre nom, monsieur... Croyez bien que j'en sois desolé...

- Scott Summers, Mrs Summers, lanca t'il dans un sourire. Toujours aucun lien de parenté, j'ai verifié depuis.

La glace etait brisée. Elle lui souris.

-Quel dommage, nous aurions pu parler famille... Lanca Joyce, d'un ton charmeur.

Sous le masque, le vieux sorcier eu un ricannement cruel. La femme comme souvent, ne resisterais plus longtemps. L'appel de l'entrejambe est si fort, a cet age charniere...

-Nous trouverons bien d'autres sujets de conversation ce soir, Joyce, j'en suis persuadé…

***** 

Devant la demeure des Summers, Anya hesita un instant a sonner. Il serait simple de s'enfuir maintenant, mais ce serait risquer de se mettre a dos le vieux sorcier autant que ses alliés, ce qui lui serait, litteralement, pire que la mort, dans cet aspect du monde ou aucun Vargr ne serait pret a lui offrir protection. Finalement, elle sonna, ne doutant pas que les minutes a venir lui couteraient a jamais son ame recemment retrouvée.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Dawn ouvrit la porte. Elle se rapellait l'enfant plus grande, d'habitude, mais le corps d'Uberman qui etait desormais le sien avait modifié quelques peu sa perception du monde.

-Oui, vous voulez quelques choses?

- Je suis desolée, petite fille... Articula peniblement Anya, avant de l'envoyer au tapis d'un violent coup de poing en plein visage, faisant eclater dans un geiser de sang ce qui avant eté le nez de la jeune fille. Dawn atterit en sang sur le sol de l'entrée, a demi assommée, ce que quelques nouveaux coups de bottes bien placés terminerent de faire.

Dawn se reveilla nue, sur son lit, un horrible gout de sang dans la bouche, et une atroce douleur pulsante dans tout le visage. Ses mains et ses pieds etaient attachés aux montants, et elle ne pouvait plus bouger, couchée sur le ventre, sans defense face a cet homme, debout devant elle. Elle tenta d'hurler, mais aucun son ne parvint a sortir de sa bouche.

- Un sort de Silence, petite fille. Un des moindres pouvoirs du Sorcier Gorshacht, commanditaire de ta souffrance. Je suis desolé de ce qui va t'arriver.

L'homme qu'etait devenu Anya commenca a se deshabiller, et Dawn devina facilement ce qui allait advenir d'elle. L'inconnu enleva son pantalon, sa chemise, puis son calecon, pour devoiler le premier sexe d'homme que l'adolescente ai jamais vu. Enorme, bien qu'au repos, c'est avec horreur qu'elle le vit gonfler pour atteindre des dimensions que meme seule dans son lit, toutes lumieres eteintes, elle n'avait su imaginer chez un homme.

- Tu va avoir mal, petite fille, j'en suis desolée. Mais c'est toi ou moi, je ne m'attend pas a ce que tu comprenne.

Anya passa derriere elle, lui ecarta les jambes, et usa de toute sa force d'ancien nazi ressuscité pour enfoncer son puissant organe dans l'anus minuscule de l'enfant, qui ceda malgres la lutte. Dawn hurla de douleur sans emmettre un seul son. Elle appella sa mere, puis sa soeur, puis Dieu en desespoir de cause. Rien n'y fit. Anya commenca son va et vient entre les reins de Dawn, facilité par le sang et les selles qui lubrifiait desormais la blessure beante qu'avais eté son sphincter. L'enfant, aneanti de douleur, ne tentait meme plus de hurler. Mordant a pleine dent dans ses draps, elle pleurait, n'attendant plus desormait que le cauchemars finisse enfin. Anya eu un orgasme d'homme, ejaculation formidable malgres sa honte, et se retira chancelante, regardant avec un plaisir etrange la petite fille qu'elle avait affectionner defequer et saigner sous elle, dechirée de l'interieur par l'arme puissante qu'etait devenu son entrejambe. L'anus delicat de Dawn n'etait plus maintenant qu'une plaie ouverte, dont giclaient sangs et residus fecales, et par dela toute horreur, cette vision fascina l'ancienne demone, au point qu'elle laissa echapper un petit rire nerveux, qu'elle meme s'etait jusqu'alors ignorer posseder. Se relevant, encore souillée des differentes substances de l'enfant, Anya alla s'acroupir devant Dawn, pleurant a chaudes larmes sur son oreiller. Anya s'attendrit.

-Chttt, petite fille. C'est bientot terminé, lui dit elle dans un doux baiser sur son front. Bientot, tu ne souffrira plus, je te le promet, lui assura t'elle, caressant ses cheveux comme pour la consoler.

Pendant un instant, Anya se demanda si Dawn l'avait reconnue, malgres sa nouvelle forme. Puis finalement, elle decida de terminer le plus vite possible ce pour quoi elle avait eté envoyée ici. La soulevant par les cheveux, elle placa de force son sexe dans la bouche de l'enfant, l'enfoncant le plus loins possible dans sa gorge. Anya se surpris a sourire, quand dans le silence de la chambre, elle entendit Dawn uriner sous elle de terreur.

L'enfant etait morte etouffée bien avant la seconde ejaculation d'Anya.

Tranquillement, elle detacha l'adolescente, et la glissa sous ses couvertures. D'un tendre baiser sur le front, elle lui souhaita bonne nuit, et disparu a jamais de Sunnydale. Aux portes de Los Angeles, quelques heures plus tard, elle eclata de rire, le regard trempé de larmes, a demi folle. Elle allait adorer sa vie a venir, elle n'en doutait desormais plus. De toute facon, plus moyen de revenir en arriere.

***** 

Scott Summers insista pour que Joyce appelle sa fille ainée, pour la prevenir qu'elle ne rentrait pas ce soir, qu'elle dinait avec un ami. Il la racompagna ensuite a la galerie, et disparu dans le lointain, laissant reveuse sa nouvelle conquete. Sa strategie? Rendre la Tueuse folle de desespoir, au point qu'elle hurle, le supplie pour qu'il la tue. Le plan etait simple, voire meme simpliste, ricana t'il, mais toujours efficace malgres les siecles. Pendant une seconde il pensa a Angelus, dont il aurait pu croiser le chemin ici en d'autres temps, et se demanda comment pouvait bien continuer a vivre son ancien ami, aujourd'hui encombré de son ame.   
Pendant une seconde, il pensa au poids de ses siecles, et se trouva vieux.

Gorshacht chassa ces douloureuses questions de ses pensées, puis s'arreta devant l'appartement de ce cher Mr Harris. Il y monta en sifflottant, sonna a la porte, et entendant une clef s'agiter dans la serrure, traversa la porte de son poing comme s'il avait s'agit d'une feuille de papier. Rejoignant sa voiture de location, une splendide Cadillac blanche, seul aspect de la culture americaine pour lequel il avait de l'affection, il lacha le coeur encore chaud de Xander dans l'allée, et alluma la radio. Sur les ondes, Bohemian Rhapsody, Freddy Mercury...Mort depuis un clignement de temps deja.

Durant un temps tout au plaisir de la musique, Gorshacht revint pourtant a la realité, et repris mentalement toute l'organisation de son plan.

-Bien. Prochaine étape, l'une des deux sorciere, puis une derniere soirée avec Joyce...

***** 

Voila 100m que Spyke courait a en perdre haleine sous le soleil, sa veste de cuir ne le protegeant que peu depuis sa sortie des egouts. Il devait voir Buffy. La solitude de son caveau lui etait devenu insupportable depuis quelques semaines, et il serait bientot obligé de se rendre a une évidence qui le rendait fou, il aimait passer du temps avec la tueuse, et, plus revoltant, avec sa famille. La porte n'etait pas fermée, et souriant, il entra dans la maison aux volets fermés. S'il n'y'avait personne pour l'acceuillir, comme souvent, il savait neanmoins que Joyce, dans le bac a legume du frigo, lui concervait toujours une biere en secret de sa fille. Avec un peu de chance, Dawn etait là, et il n'aurait pas eté contre regarder un peu la telé avec elle, peut etre Roswell, ou quelques chose du genre....

-Par l'enfer pensa t'il, voyez a quoi j'en suis reduit, regarder la telé avec une gamine stupide...

De toute facon, dut t'il observer avec etonnement, Dawn n'etait pas rentrée de l'ecole. Allumant neanmoins la Telé, se rendant dans la cuisine, il remercia mentalement Joyce pour la bouteille, et decida de monter a l'etage, histoire de farfouiller un peu les affaires de la Tueuse comme a sa detestable habitude.

La premiere chose qu'il remarqua a l'etage, fut cette violente, enivrante odeur de sang venant de la chambre de la gamine. De sang, et d'autre chose, plus indefinissable, meme si connu de sa memoire...Il entra donc, curieux, dans la piece, sa biere a la main.

Celui qui n'a jamais vu un vampire hurler de desespoir ne sais pas ce qu'il rate.

***** 

Gorshacht etait assis dans leur canapé depuis deja presque 1 heure quand Willow et Tara rentrerent enfin chez elles. Ne sachant qui des deux choisir, il s'etait decidé a les trucider en meme temps, ne desirant pas separer un couple si uni, avait t'il penser avec un sourire. Il avait visité leur chambre, fouillé leurs tiroirs, devoré leurs livres de magie, et les attendaient desormais, le journal intime de Willow dans les mains, riant des mievreries lesbiennes qu'il avait decouvert dedans. Vraiment, les femmes ne devraient pas se meler de magie, en cela les maitres de son Siecle avaient bien raison.

Lorsqu'elles passerent la porte, il se leva, et leur fit face. Il ne servait a rien de jouer de strategie, il devorerait leurs matrices en aperitif de son diner avec Joyce, tel en avait t'il decidé.

-Mesdemoiselles, je m'apelle Gorshacht. Croyez bien que je n'ai rien contre vous, et que si je prend un quelconque plaisir a vous tuer, ca n'est en rien personnel.

Il se metamorphosa en une seconde, et regretta immediatement ce sursaut d'arrogance qui l'avait fait mésestimer le couple de sorciere.

- Ce ne sera pas si facile que ca, lanca Willow, les yeux perdus dans ceux de sa compagne, alors que se liaient leurs mains et leurs pouvoirs.

Terrassé par un sort telekinesique, la forme demoniaque de Gorshacht valdingua a travers la piece, et c'est amusé autant que legerement sonné qu'il regarda ses deux adversaires, heureux de trouver ici un obstacle plus distrayant que le jeune Harris, qu'une creuse promesse avait fait tuer sans souffrance. Il s'amusa de sentir son appendice caudale battre frenetiquement l'air, signe evident de son excitation.

-Hecate, j'implore ton nom, reciterent en coeur les deux sorcieres, donne nous le pouvoir de terrasser ton ennemi! Des eclairs jaillirent de leurs mains jointes, qui frapperent le monstre en pleine poitrine.

Gorshacht , recroquevillé sur lui meme, recula d'un pas. Le premier depuis bientot 80 ans.80 ans sans vrai bataille aussi, pensa t'il.

Il fallait que ca cesse. Il regarda leurs mains, liées. 

Oui. Comment n'y avait t'il pas pensé plus tot ?

-Hecate, donne nous ton pouv... commencerent a reciter de nouveau les deux sorcieres, lorsque Tara, faisant silence remarqua quelque chose d'anormal. Si la jeune femme tenait encore la main de son amie dans la sienne, Willow etait en retrait de quelques pas, figée dans l'observation des bouillons de sangs qui s'echappaient desormais de son avant bras tranché.

- Un sort tres simple, sorciere, ricanna le monstre. Maintenant, tout est fini. D'un murmure de magie noire, Gorshacht invoqua une nouvelle ouverture en Willow, dont les intestins s'ecraserent sur les chaussures, dans un epouvantable son de gelée renversée. Son regard plein de larmes rencontra celui de Tara, articula quelques chose a son intention, puis lanca un dernier sort sur le monstre qui lui faisait face. Le canapé, le lit, les armoires decollerent alors du sol, et se projeterent sur le monstre, comme mues par leur propres envies de le voir mourir.

La bete recula de nouveau sous les coups redoublés des differents objets du lieu. Tout ceci etait grotesque, pensa t'il. Si jusqu'alors Gorshacht avait trouvé cette bataille amusante, il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi a etre tenu en retrait par des apprenties sorcieres, homosexuelles qui plus est. Un troisieme murmure trancha la tete de Willow au dessous des oreilles, et son corps tomba, immediatement rejoint dans cette action par tous les objets volants identifiés de la piece.

Gorshacht mis deux secondes a rejoindre le corps de la jeune femme, et a peine plus de temps pour le devorer jusqu'au dernier morceau. Lorsqu'il releva la tete, Tara avait disparu depuis longtemps dans la rue, courant a perdre haleine, sans meme penser a se retourner. Le Vieux Sorcier ricana. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pouvait pas aller assez loin pour echapper a son odorat de dragon. Peut etre lui donnerait t'il la chasse apres quelques minutes de digestion, si le coeur le lui disait.

***** 

Gilles et Buffy s'entrainaient depuis deja quelques heures quand la jeune femme decida de rentrer chez elle, apres avoir consulter ses messages et appris que sa mere passait la soirée avec un ami.

- Il faut bien qu'elle sorte de temps en temps, lanca t'elle a Gilles avec un sourire.

L'observateur dechu lui lanca une serviette, souriant au sarcasme de la jeune femme.

-Tu veux que je passe chez vous plus tard, Buffy, histoire de verifier qu'il n'y'a pas de probleme?

Elle ne pu s'empecher de laisser echapper un sourire. Rupert etait trop mignon, quand il s'inquietait pour elles. Pendant une seconde elle pensa qu'elle ne l'avait jamais appellé Rupert en public, alors qu'elle avait toujours adoré ce prenom. Elle pensa aussi qu'il ne l'avait jamais toucher, ou meme essayé de le faire, malgres leur affection mutuelle...Elle se demanda jusqu'a quel point son vieil ami avait fini, avec le temps, par la considerer comme sa fille adoptive...

-Je suis la Tueuse, Gilles, quel type de probleme pourrait t'il arriver ?

L'Homme ricana. Effectivement, comment pouvait t'il etre d'une quelconque utilité, face a Gloria par exemple, maintenant qu'il n'etait meme plus officiellement son Observateur? 

-A la limite, lui lanca la jeune femme, si vous pouviez garder Dawn une heure ou deux, ca me permettrais de patrouiller un peu, apres les cours. Si ca ne vous derange pas, bien entendu.

-Oh…Aucun problemes, Buffy, le temps de prendre une douche, et je pars m'assurer que Dawn et Spyke se tiennent tranquille. La jeune femme lui lanca un sourire amusé,

Me voila Babysitter, pensa Gilles, pris d'une soudaine amertume.

Buffy enfila son manteau, et sorti de chez son ami en regardant le ciel, magnifique, annonciateur d'une soirée ideale pour la chasse au vampire. Peut etre est ce pour ca qu'elle ne vit pas la creature gigantesque dans l'ombre, reprendre forme humaine et passer la porte de Gilles en chantonnant Bohemian Rhapsody. 

-Mr Rupert Gilles, je presume? 

Gilles, surpris, se retourna sur l'homme qui venais de passer sa porte. Son allure generale lui rappella quelqu'un, mais ce sont surtout ses yeux, reptiliens qui attirerent son attention. Une peur ancestrale, indefinissable, s'empara immediatement de lui.

- Ou peut etre preferez vous votre ancien nom de Ripper, celui sous lequel vous et vos acolytes avez eté en affaire avec moi ?

Gilles recula, et chercha a taton le pistolet scotché sous la table du salon. En decouvrant finalement la crosse, il l'empoigna et le pointa immediatement vers l'homme, qui ricana.

-Mr Gilles, nous sommes entre gens du meme monde, vous savez pertinemment que cet engin n'aura que peu d'effet sur moi. Liant le geste a la parole, il fit disparaitre dans un murmure l'objet de la main de l'Observateur.

Desarmé, Gilles laissa retombé son bras, et proposa silencieusement une chaise a l'etre qui lui faisait face.

La Bete vint pour s'asseoire, ne le quittant pas des yeux.  
-Vous etes le premier humain en 50 ans a ne pas tenter de fuir, Mr Gilles. N'avez vous donc pas peur?

Gilles laissa echapper un sourire. L'homme et lui s'assirent en meme temps, chacun d'un coté de la table.  
-Vous m'avez desarmé d'une pensée. Me tuer ou me faire souffrir n'aurais pas eté beaucoup plus dur pour vous, j'imagine. C'est donc que vous me voulez vivant dans l'instant. 

Gorshacht acquiesça avec un sourire, amusé. Courage, Intelligence. Oui, la tueuse avais su s'entourer d'humains de valeur, vraiment. Autant il avait aimé combattre et tuer la jeune rousse, autant faire face a l'observateur risquait d'etre un challenge plus... piquant . 

-Donc, continua Gilles, vous etes un ancien associé d'Ethan, je suppose ?

-Plutot un ancien employeur. Mr Raines m'a beaucoup decu, il a trahit ma confiance.

-Oui, souria l'humain, c'est une des constantes du personnage.

- Vous n'auriez pas eu de ses nouvelles, recemment ? 

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez ici pour parler d'Ethan Raines, n'est ce pas?

-Pas exactement, en effet.

L'homme preparait quelques chose, Gorshacht en etait sur. Trop calme, trop courtois. Son cerveau devait analyser en ce moment meme la situation sous tout les angles. Le Sorcier promena son regard a travers la piece. Combien d'armes le bibliothecaire avait t'il pu cacher dans les angles morts et les coins sombres de sa maison?

-Je veux le coeur de votre tueuse, Monsieur Gilles. Je veux entendre ses cris, lorsque je devorerais vos membres encore chauds. Je veux qu'elle supplie pour mourir, rejoindre ceux qu'elle aime au Valhalla.

-Vous n'etes pas le premier a tenir ce genre de promesse,j'espere que vous en etes conscients... Ironisa Gilles.

-J'ai toujours tenu mes promesses. Et cela depuis tres longtemps. Trop longtemps peut etre.

Gilles etait vraiment trop calme. Trop silencieux aussi, pensa le Sorcier. Soudain son regard, son attitude, semblerent se modifier legerement.

- Gorshacht. Gorshacht le fou, sembla se souvenir l'ancien bibliothecaire. Gorshacht le Reptilien.

- Gorshacht le grand, Gorshacht le cruel, Mr Gilles. Le titre de Fou n'est plus le mien depuis plus d'un millenaire et demi, depuis ma bataille face au demon Warpig.

- Le Cochon de Guerre Ecossais. Son meurtre vous a valu l'immortalité.

-Et le pouvoir, Mr Gilles. Et l'ennui aussi. L'excitation est rare quand les saisons vous paraisent des instants...

-Suicidez vous, alors, plaisanta Gilles. Henry Donley le propose dans un poeme superbe, dont votre legende est l'inspiratrice...

Le Sorcier se leva, sa metamorphose commenca.

-Je suis sincerement heureux d'etre encore dans les memoires des érudits, Mr Gilles. Tendant la main au bibliothecaire. Suivez moi sans faire de resistance, Mr Gilles, ne me forcez pas a vous blesser avant le moment venu. Gorshacht souria, amusé du theatral, presque Faustien, de sa proposition. Son aspect monstrueux ne semblait pas faire trembler le bibliothecaire, et il s'en amusa la encore une courte seconde.

Gilles enleva ses lunettes, les posa sur la table, et d'un mouvement souple, comme si elle n'avait rien pesée, la retourna sur le monstre gigantesque qui lui faisait face. Gorshacht, surpris pendant une fraction de seconde, en necessita une autre pour rejeter hors de son chemin l'objet de chene massif, qui traversa la piece pour se pulveriser finalement contre le mur, detruisant plusieurs etageres. Lorsqu'il tourna de nouveau la tete vers l'Observateur, celui ci tenait un fusil a pompe pointé vers lui.

Detonation, douleur dans le coté gauche du visage, fin de la vision peripherique. Pendant un instant d'horreur totale, et pour la premiere fois depuis mille ans, Gorshacht decouvrit qu'il venait d'etre blessé. Pire que tout, des eclats d'argent venaient de le priver pour l'eternité a venir de son oeil gauche. Un hurlement de bete resonna a travers la piece, et Gorshacht s'empara de son bourreau minuscule entre ses gigantesques pattes de devant. Gilles tenta de réarmer, mais un violent retour de machoire de son adversaire lui arracha son arme des mains.

Entre deux grognements de douleur, Gorshacht trouva le temps d'admettre son erreur.

- Te voila entré dans ma legende, Ripper, l'homme qui m'aura rendu borgne.

- Gorshacht le Borgne, ricanna l'Observateur. Vivre pour voir ca n'aura pas eté vain.

-Tu n'est pas encore mort, Ripper, gronda le monstre. Tu va vivre encore assez pour entendre les cris de desespoir de ta tueuse, quand je t'arracherais les membres un par un. 

Gorshacht gronda de nouveau, tout en laissant eclater un rire amusé.

- Oui, Ripper, tu l'entendra. Mais tu ne la verra pas.

Rupert Gilles n'hurla meme pas lorsqu'un savant revers de griffe de la creature le rendit aveugle a jamais.

Tout du moins, c'est ce que racontera sa legende...

***** 

Gorshacht eu beaucoup de mal a transformer son corps de nouveau, et encore plus a regenerer un oeil humain la ou celui de la bete avait disparu. Se regardant dans le retroviseur, il trouva le resultat satisfaisant. Neanmoins, il ne voyait plus du coté gauche, et ca, c'etait définitif, tout du moins pour le millenaire naissant. L'envie de folatrer avec Joyce avait bien faillit lui passer en cours d'apres-midi. S'il la devorais sans fioriture, comme il l'avait un temps pensé, la souffrance de la tueuse serait la meme, mais ca risquait de manquer de ce style, cette pointe de cruelle élegance qui avait fait son renom, sa legende. Un rictus pointant sous son masque de chair, le vieux sorcier commenca a entrevoir une idée amusante...

Tres amusante...

Il passa voir Joyce a la galerie vers 17h, et discuta un temps des differentes oeuvres d'Art qui parsemaient le lieu. Certaines, pensa t'il valaient peut etre le prix qu'on en demandait, mais la plus grande majorité n'etaient que des croutes infames, indignes de cette epoque benie qu'etait ce siecle balbutiant. Pour qui comme Gorshacht avait connu les guerres Vikings, les voyages en drakkars, les epidemies et la souffrance des epées dans la chair, le chauffage centrale et les sieges en cuir veritable d'une Cadillac de location etait une delectation sans fin, aussi plaisante a ses sens qu'un excellent millesime, une splendide ebauche au fusain, ou que les yeux d'un enfant ayant beaucoup pleuré, dans un verre de champagne. Pur produit de son temps, barbare parmis les barbares, Gorshacht , oui, aimait le monde moderne, et ne s'y sentait pas autant etranger que beaucoup avaient crus. Ce monde, en beaucoup de points pensa t'il, ressemblait a celui de sa naissance.   
Certes, la chaleur etait devenue plus courante, autant que la lumiere, les Huttes plus acceuillantes, et les Francaise bien plus jolies, mais le principal n'avait pas changer. Il pouvait continuer a tuer impunement, meme s'il savait que ca aussi, finirais, comme tout, par l'ennuyer d'ici peu de siecles. Mettant fin finalement a sa reverie immediate, Scott Summers commenca son entreprise de seduction magique, la premiere en presque 3 Siecles qui n'allait pas finir en degustation vivante d'un des partenaires, facon huitre...

Le sort etait simple, marmonné entre les dents du sorcier. Des la derniere syllabe Joyce fut prise d'une bouffée de chaleur irrépressible, et d'un seul regard, devint sa chose. La pauvre femme bredouilla a la vue du superbe jeune homme qui lui faisait face, avec son si troublant accent Francais, et ne chercha meme pas a comprendre pourquoi elle le suivait jusqu'a sa voiture, sur le parking de la galerie. A la vue de sa clientele et de ses collegues, sans aucune honte, elle enleva sa jupe, son chandail, ses sous vetements, et penetra entierement nue dans le vehicule, qui demarra sans une explication.

-Mon Dieu, que m'arrive t'il, je n'ai jamais agis comme ca, s'inquieta Joyce Summer, frenetiquement occupée a defaire les boutons de jeans de son "jeune" compagnon. La chose que Joyce libera alors fut enorme, plus grosse, plus longue (Mon Dieu, si Buffy et Dawn savait ce que je fait en ce moment...) que tout ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'a ce jour, plus grosse, plus belle que tout ce qu'elle avait pu jusqu'alors imaginer. Elle entrepris immediatement de la faire rentrer dans sa bouche, et ferma les yeux, goutant lentement le plaisir de ce moment.   
Toute apprehension quitta alors son esprit.

Scott Summers s'arrêta sur les collines de Sunnydale, et de quelques gestes bien amenés, alongea sa plus qu'offerte compagne sur le capot encore chaud de la voiture. Il la penetra, doucement, puis rapidement, dix fois, cents fois, mille fois, orgasmes sur orgasmes pour elle, soupirs et hurlements, cris de plaisirs, pleurs, remerciements, le jeune homme entre ses jambes tout a son seul plaisir, le premier depuis Mr Gilles, pensa t'elle (mon Dieu, ca faisait si longtemps, merci pour lui, merci pour sa force...).   
Finalement, il ejacula en elle, ultime orgasme, comme une riviere de feu, une lumiere aveuglante, un hurlement a s'en briser la voix, puis le silence, le noir complet.   
A jamais.

Gorshacht s'empara du corps encore brulant de Joyce, et le jeta sur la banquette arriere de sa voiture. Le poison qu'il avait liberé en elle l'avait tué sur le coup, proprement, humainement. Il souria intérieurement jusqu'aux frontieres de la ville, se demandant ce qu'aurais penser Joyce, si il lui avait appris que c'est un sexe identique en tout point qui avait, si tout du moins Anya avait rempli sa part du marché, etouffé sa plus jeune fille quelques 3 heures plus tot. Arrivant a la maison des Summers, il s'empara de Dawn morte et deja froide (brave demone, elle a meritée sa liberté), et l'allongea a son tour a l'arriere de la voiture, dans les bras de sa mere, dans une position tres attendrissante, pensa t'il. Attendrissante, et un peu excitante, aussi.   
Il toucha son masque de chair, et se demanda combien de siecles allaient passer avant qu'il puisse revoir normalement. Cette idée manqua de lui etre insupportable, mais il se repris rapidement.

- La Tueuse, maintenant. Et peut etre apres, si j'ai un creux, l'autre sorciere...

***** 

Tara courait maintenant depuis un moment, sans but precis, plus qu'elle n'aurais jamais pu penser courir de sa vie. Le coeur battant, hors d'haleine, le visage en larmes, c'est hurlante de terreur qu'elle penetra chez Xander, 2eme personne a le decouvrir mort sur le sol de son appartement. La premiere, Spyke, l'attira de force a l'interieur, et la plaqua violemment contre le mur. Son hurlement ne cessa pourtant pas.

- La ferme, la ferme, la FERME !!!Calme toi, sorciere!

-Willow...il l'a decoupé, il l'a decoupé, il l'a decoupé!!!

Spyke, se preparant a la douleur a venir, gifla violemment la jeune femme en pleine hysterie, qui cessa pour quelques secondes de hurler. Parvenant a depasser la douleur familiere inherante a son implant, il fit asseoire Tara sur le canapé, et tenta de lui faire dire ce qui arrivait.

-Calme toi, sorciere, calme toi. Explique moi ce qui se passe, sinon je pourrait pas t'aider.

Tara mis quelques secondes de plus a respirer normalement, et presque une minute encore pour parvenir a simplement reflechir. Puis son regard se porta de nouveau sur Alex, et tout fut a recommencer.

-Oh mon Dieu, tu as tué Xander! cherchant hysteriquement a se liberer des mains du vampire, celui ci la gifla de nouveau, et gouta de nouveau a sa chere souffrance cerebrale.

- Comment j'aurais fait sorciere, mon implant me grille deux neurones des que j'ai envie de boire du sang. Alors tuer un mec...meme celui la...calme toi maintenant, calme toi, ou la prochaine fois, je te casse le nez. Son regard se fit intense dans celui, rouge de larmes, de la jeune femme. J'aurais mal, sorciere, mais ca nous laissera a chacun le temps de reflechir.

Il se passa une bonne minute avant que Tara ne parvienne a raconter sans begayer ce qui s'etait passer chez elles: le monstre dragon, presque tyrannosaure, la main de Willow, que Spyke eu grand mal a lui faire lacher, sa fuite a travers Sunnydale... 5 minutes encore, avant qu'elle n' arrêtes simplement de pleurer sur l'epaule du vampire, peut etre encore le double, pour qu'elle arrêtes de trembler.

Quand la sorciere accepta enfin de lui lacher le bras, Spyke traina le corps de Xander jusque dans la salle de bain. Revenant dans le salon, il trouva Tara en position foetale, et soupirant interieurement, vint s'asseoire a coté d'elle.

-Dawn est morte, parvint t'il a articuler d'une voix monocorde. Facon Snuff Movie, mechante facon...Pire des facon.

Tara, toujours recroquevillée, etouffa un hoquet d'horreur. La voix du vampire se fit plus dure, metallique, comme s'il ne pouvais plus respirer.

- J'ai vu son corps, sorciere, son corps. Meme les demons ne font pas ca aux enfants. Meme Drusilla. Personne n'aurait fait ca a une enfant…

Silence.

Sanglots.

A morts contres natures, reconfort contre nature.

Qui la premiere pris l'autre dans ses bras pour pleurer ensemble n'est pas la question ici.

***** 

-C'est la greve des vampires, ce soir, ou quoi?

Comme souvent, Buffy etait parvenue a resumer une situation complexe en une simple reflexion sarcastique.

En fait, oui, c'etait la greve des vampires. Une creature comme Gorshacht signalée dans la region, et le Diable lui meme restait chez lui, a regarder David Letterman sur CBS. En 1500 ans de prédation, le vieux sorcier avait fait passer de vie a trepas plus de Demons et de Vampires que toutes les tueuses reunies, et plus d'humains que tous les vampires des 3 derniers Siecles. Legende vivante, marchante, rampante dans le monde de la nuit, Gorshacht le terrible, Gorshacht le cruel, Gorshacht le terrifiant, vainqueur du Warpig, d'Emperias le Celte, du Dieu des Enfers Azareth...

Et c'est cette creature que Buffy ne vit pas arriver silencieusement dans son dos. 

Tout ce qu'elle en vit fut son ombre, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

***** 

A la nuit tombée, Tara et Spike forcerent une voiture, et partirent a la rencontre de leurs amis a travers la ville. Le cadavre de Dawn avait disparu, de meme que le corps de Willow, et ni Buffy ni sa mere, et encore moins Gilles n'avaient donnés signe de vie depuis le debut de leurs recherches. De chez les Summers ils avaient appelés les Urgences, avant de se rendre chez Gilles, ou abasourdis, ils voyaient pour la premiere fois l'ampleur du probleme.

-Bon sang, sorciere, le machin qui a fait ce bordel est gros. Tres gros, meme...

-S...Spike, il..il y'a du sang, ici.Lanca Tara, tremblante et au bord des larmes.

Inspectant les taches sur le sol, Spyke observa du coin de l'oeil sa fragile acolyte. Par l'enfer, pensa t'il, elle ne tarderais plus a sombrer de nouveau.  
Il lui fallait la secouer, une secousse qui la tiendrais longtemps eveillé, cette fois.

Spike se releva brusquement, et se jeta sur la jeune femme, la plaquant contre le mur, l'etranglant d'une main de toute sa force de vampire. Dans sa tete, l'implant commenca a bourdonner dangeureusement.

- Si tu veux mourir, sorciere, c'est maintenant. J'aurais mal, mais ce sera toujours moins pire que t'entendre pleurnicher.

Pas de reponse.

-Je t'entend pas Sorciere, c'est oui ou non ?

-Tu me fait m...mal, Spyke...

-La Rouquine est morte pour que tu puisse t'echapper. Le monstre qui l'a tué a aussi bouffé une de mes humaines preferée, et votre petit copain Harris, aussi. J'ai besoin de ton aide, sorciere. Le moment venu, je pourrais peut etre pas tuer cette creature tout seul, qui sais ce qu'il est advenu des autres, Tueuse en tete.

Silence.

- Alors sorciere, ton choix est fait ? Tu venge ta petite amie, ou tu pleurniche dans un coin sombre jusqu'a ce que la bestiole te retrouve?

Le regard de Tara resta vide quelques instants, puis s'intensifia, au point que Spyke jugea raisonnable de relacher un peu sa prise, afin de la laisser parler.

-Wi...Willow me manque Spyke. J'ai perdu la plus belle chose, la plus m...merveilleuse chose de ma vie...

-Oui, moi aussi Tara.

Silence. Tara se massant le cou rappela a Spyke qu'il n'avait rien manger depuis des heures, mais qu'en fin de compte, sa faim le preoccupait moins aujourd'hui qu'avant. Quelques chose etait mort en lui, alors qu'il serrait la main froide de la petite, de la gentille Dawn, contre son visage, quelques heures auparavant. Elle l'avait toujours bien aimé, la seule depuis que cet implant imbecile lui avait rogné les crocs a l'avoir regardé en homme, et pas seulement en monstre domestique. Le sourire de l'enfant s'imprima dans son esprit. Que son Tueur soit Satan lui meme, et il le pourchasserait jusqu'à s'etre ennivré aux rivieres de ses veines…

- Elle est morte sans que je puisse l'embrasser, S...pike. Promet moi qu'il mourra.

-Je m'emploierais a ca jusqu'a mon dernier souffle, sois en sur. 

Silence.

-Spyke ?

-Sorciere ?

-Le...le sang, sur l...le sol. Il est presque gris. Des demons au sang g...gris, il y'en a beaucoup?

- A ma connaissance, non, mais je les connais pas tous non plus, je te ferais remarquer.

- D...des monstres aussi forts, un des livres de Mr Gilles doit bien en p..parler, non ? Il suffirait de chercher un p...peu...Trouver le moyen de le t...tuer.

Spyke regarda silencieusement la jeune femme, et dans un demi sourire se dirigea vers la chambre de Gilles.

- Je sais ou Grand-pere Gilles garde ses livres speciaux, sorciere, rend toi utile, a deux on trouvera plus vite.

***** 

Cela faisait deja plusieurs minutes que Gilles entendait Buffy hurler dans l'autre piece, hurler et pleurer comme jamais il ne l'avait cru imaginable. En attendant sa propre mise a mort, Gorshacht lui avait expliqué ce qu'il avait reservé de speciale a sa Tueuse. Quelques heures enfermée nue dans une cage minuscule, avec les cadavres de sa mere et de sa soeur, puis avant minuit, le spectacle, impuissante, du meurtre, ou plutot du lent massacre de son mentor, son ami, son Observateur, son pere spirituel, lentement, le plus lentement possible. Viendrait un moment ou le monstre allait donner a la jeune elue le choix d'abreger ses souffrances ou non, et ce serait a elle de decider. Puis viendrais son tour, encore plus lentement, patiemment, doucement. Le record de souffrance du Sorcier etait de 26h, avant que la victime rende son ame a Hela. Avec une jolie Tueuse, un ravissant scalpel et une excellente torche a acétylène pour les cautérisations d'urgence il esperait doubler, voir tripler, son record personnel, sans meme avoir a user de la moindre magie. Peut etre prendrait t'il meme quelques minutes, a un moment ou a un autre, pour la violer, lui faire sucer son sexe, la sodomiser, ou meme pour devorer sous ses yeux les cadavres de sa mere, sa soeur, ou bien Ripper lui meme, il n'en savais encore rien.

-Par Odin, Ripper...Les heures a venir risquent d'etre passionnante, reconnaissez le.   
Pendant une seconde, le monstre espera croire en ce que lui meme disait...Croire que l'ennui des siecles s'effacerait quelques secondes...

***** 

-Gorshacht. Gorshacht par l'enfer, rien que ca...

Tara sursauta. Depuis bientot 1h qu'ils parcouraient les livres de Gilles, c'etait le premier mot du Vampire a son intention.

-Bouge tes fesses et viens voir ca, sorciere. Ton monstre ressemblait a ca ?

A la vue du crayonné, sensé representer la creature, Tara ne pu reprimer un leger pincement de coeur en souvenir de son ame soeur, morte sous ses crocs, brisée par sa magie noire. S'ils detruisaient la bete, elle pleurerais Willow (Sa Willow, sa jolie et douce Willow) tout le reste de sa vie. Si la bete parvenaient a gagner, au moins finirais t'elle dans son ventre, au coté de celle qu'elle avait tant aimée. 

- Ce n...n'est pas tout a fait ca, mais presque.

- Tu excusera les moines de l'epoque, Sorciere, mais vu son curriculum vitae, je doute que ce Gorshacht ai pris le temps de poser plus que ca a leur intention. C'est du gros gibier, le bonhomme, meme moi le nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Et , ca me surprend pas, un copain de ce cher vieil Angelus, toujours dans les bons plans, ce cher Angelus.

-Il...il peut etre tué, n'est ce pas ?

-Si meme ce ventre froid de Gilles est parvenu a le faire saigner, on devorera son coeur tous les deux au petit dejeuner, ma belle.

-Et ca d...dit quelque part ou il peux etre cacher, ce livre ?

- Pour le trouver, je sais ou aller. On va faire un tour chez les Vampires, sorciere, gare a planquer ton joli petit cou !

***** 

Minuit sonna, et Buffy cessa finalement de hurler. Attaché, bras et jambes ecartées sur une lourde table de torture verticale, modele inquisition , s'imagina t'il, Gilles cherchais dans sa memoire a retrouver les paroles de Bohemian Rhapsody, que le monstre Gorshacht etait parvenu a lui mettre en tete, a force de la chantonner. Penser a sa situation ne le genait pas plus que ca (Aveugle, bientot torturé, destiné a etre devoré, rien de bien effroyable, ironisa t'il mentalement), mais ne plus entendre sa protegée reagir, imaginer sa souffrance, cela le rendais fou. Puis soudain, un murmure, venant d'ailleurs, la voix de Buffy a travers un mur.

- Buffy ? Osa t'il demander...

-Mr Gilles ? 

Dieu sois loué, la voix de Buffy, pensa l'Observateur. Le monstre ne l'avait pas tuée.

-Mr Gilles, il faut que je rentre chez moi. Aidez moi a rentrer chez moi, Mr Gilles.

Sa voix.

Dans un soupirs, Gilles abandonna immediatement tout espoir de discussion sensée. Buffy avait sombré, pour cette seconde tout du moins. Choc post-traumatique, ou quelques soit le nom qu'on pouvait donner aux resultats de la situation presente. Sa protegée etaient aux frontieres de la folie, et si elle en revenait, ca allait s'averer un cauchemar.

- Il faut que je rentre chez moi, Mr Gilles. Ma maman m'attend. Dawn aussi, je lui ai promis de lui brosser les cheveux, et puis apres, ce sera a elle de brosser les miens. J'aime quand Dawn me brosse les cheveux, Mr Gilles.

Silence.

-Mr Gilles, vous etes la?

-Oui Buffy, je suis la. On va rentrer chez toi, je te le promet.   
Que dire d'autre, pensa t'il...

Si Rupert Gilles avait encore eu ses yeux, il aurait peut etre eclaté en sanglots. 

-Bientot tout sera terminé Buffy, je te le promet.

***** 

Dire que dans les spheres vampirique de Sunnydale Spyke etait le bienvenue aurait eté un mensonge, c'etait une evidence, meme pour Tara. De plus, la jolie blonde aux yeux rougis par le chagrin qui le suivait a travers l'entrepot, pour beaucoup de ses congeneres, avait des airs de plateau repas livré a domicile des plus sympathiques, ce qui n'aida en rien sa situation.

- Hey, Spikey, tu nous amene de la viande fraiche, plaisanta un vampire gigantesque tout en lui coupant la route. Tu crois que je pourrais en avoir un bout, genre le croupion ?

- Desolé Evo, la sorciere et son croupion sont a moi. De sous son manteau Spike tira deux arbaletes a repetition, recuperées chez Gilles, et en declencha une en pleine poitrine du grand vampire, qui explosa en un nuage de poussiere. Spyke decida de ne pas laisser perdre son bel effet de scene, et de jouer un peu de terreur sur ses anciens acolytes.

-D'autres amateurs dans la foule, pour le croupion de mademoiselle? Non ? Tres bien, alors vous allez nous laisser passer jusqu'a Bug , je ne vous cacherais pas que j'ai eu une sale journée, et que ce soir j'ai la gachette facile!

-Pour qui tu te prend, Spyke ? Hurla un demon cornu derriere lui. Tu crois vr...

Jamais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Il s'ecroula, une fleche traversant sa gorge, percant sa carotide. En quelques secondes, il fut mort, baignant dans son propre sang.

L'entrepot se vidant presque aussi rapidement que le demon, n'y resterent bientot plus que Tara, Spike chasseur de Vampires, et le demon le plus etrange que la jeune femme n'ai jamais vu, un gigantesque serpent a visage humain, le denommé Bug selon toute apparence.

- Mon nom est Bugaal, Spyke... Quand te decidera tu finalement a ne plus m'appeller Bug?

- Je cherche un demon, Bug, un gros mechant, le genre que meme ici, on aime pas voir trop trainer...

Le monstre soupira, et Tara frissona. Ce n'etait pas un serpent...Un vers de Terre, ou une chenille, plus exactement. Une chenille a visage humain, comme dans Alice au pays des merveilles...

- Gorshacht le Cruel, la bete qui s'ennuie... Il est en ville depuis presque trois jours , ses Gorshachtsen le precederent pendant 4 jours. Deja 9 des notres ont eté invités a son menu. Le seul avantage que nous autres voyons a sa presence, c'est qu'il est venu manger la tueuse et ses amis.

-Ah oui? Et bin, si tu me dit ou il est, tu pourra le rebaptiser Gorshacht le pancake, ca aura eté un plaisir. De plus, je pense que meme toi, tu doit te douter que si la tueuse meurt, le bonhomme va rester ici encore quelques temps, histoire de tromper son legendaire ennui, dans la region. Et là, c'est pas 9 demons qui vont manquer dans vos rangs quand il partira, mais bien 900, vu la reputation de gourmet qu'il se traine. Pour cette ordure, la Bouche de l'enfer, c'est comme un gigantesque buffet campagnard, il repartira que le ventre plein. Et il faudra pas compter sur la venue d'une nouvelle tueuse pour vous sauver, vu que l'autre, elle est en taule, et qu'il n'y aura pas de nouvel appel tant qu'elle vivra...Ca prevoit des week end interressants, non ?

Silence. Tara, hypnotisée par les lentes ondulations du demon, se demanda pourquoi Spyke avait exigée qu'elle le suive ici, au lieu de continuer pendant ce temps là les recherches sur la creature.

- Et quand bien meme tu le trouverais, Spike, comment compte tu faire pour en finir avec le vainqueur du Warpig legendaire ?

- Exactement comme il tua la bete en son temps, Bug. Par l'argent et la Magie.

D'un geste de la tete, Spike designa Tara, derriere lui, toujours silencieuse.

-Elle, c'est ma sorciere personnelle, il ne me reste qu'a trouver de l'argent, et ca, je sais qui aller voir.

Tara, devant la noire determination et le sourire amusé de son vampire d'acolyte, ne pu, malgres tous ses efforts, reprimer le frisson d'apprehension qui secoua son corps.

***** 

-N'hesitez pas a crier, Ripper, si vous avez mal.

- Cela vous ferait plaisir, Gorshacht ? Ca vous rendrais supportables quelques courtes secondes de votre eternité?

Imperceptiblement, Gorshacht se senti piqué au vif... Le monstre qui s'ennui, telle etait devenu sa réputation depuis deux siecles d'oisiveté parisienne. L'eternité est longue, Ripper, pensa t'il, surtout quand on a encore son ame...

- Peut etre trancherais je dans la chairs un peu moins methodiquement, si vous suppliez. Un travail minutieux vous laissera en vie jusqu'a midi, si j'entend votre voix, vous serez mort dans les 3 heures. Pensez a votre eleve, qui elle, verra tout de vos souffrances...

- Plus longtemps je tiendrais, plus les secours auront le temps d'arriver avant que vous l'ayez touchée....

Pendant un court instant, le vainqueur du Warpig se demanda s'il avait deja, de toute son immortalité, entendu quelques chose d'aussi amusant...

- Quels secours, Ripper ? Ses amis sont morts, sa famille est morte, et vous etes attaché a une table de torture, en passe d'etre decoupé au scalpel, et devoré par mes soins lanieres par lanieres...Qui esperez vous voir passer cette porte, pauvre fou ? Angelus ? Faith ? Je me suis renseigner sur son monde, voyez vous, et il ne reste personne en vie a encore s'inquieter de votre Tueuse...

Une idée folle traversa l'esprit de Gilles, qui ne pu reprimer un sourire.

- Spike. Vous avez oublier Spike...

***** 

-Merde, Spike, mais puisque je te dis que je ne sais rien de tout ca...

Le Demon que Spike tenait au bout de son poing etait un Ancadiis, un marchand de breloques a qui Tara avait acheté, 6 mois auparavant, un collier de pierres de lune a l'intention de son amie. Ce soir la, alors qu'elles avaient fait l'amour, ce collier avait eté le seul vetement de Willow entre ses bras.

- Alors comme ca tu loue des maisons en retrait de la ville a des creatures demonophages, face de craie ? Tu sais ce qu'il advient aux etres de ton genre ?

Spyke dégaina son epée,du bon acier mexicain recuperé dans sa crypte et posa la lame sur la gorge de la creature. Celle ci ne sembla pas prendre la menace au serieux.

- Tu me tuera pas, Spyke. T'as trop envie que je te trouve un mec valable pour te virer ta puce.

- Gauche ou Droite, face de Craie?

- De quoi tu parle, Vampire ?

Spyke promena son arme sur le bras gauche du demon, et frappa sous le poignet. La lame traversa la peau, la chairs, l'os, et sectionna la main de la creature, qui tomba sur le sol, encore agitée de soubresauts nerveux.

Tara detourna le regard, mais le hurlement de douleur de l'Ancadiis fut tel qu'elle manqua presque de vomir, par solidarité..

L'Ancadiis avait mal, en douter etait impossible. Spyke, quand a lui, souriait a pleine dents, son masque de mal sur le visage. Peut etre que maintenant, la menace lui semblerait un tant soi peu plus réelle...

- Dans la minute, mon pote, j'ai pas de reel probleme avec ma puce, si tu t'en rend pas compte. Par contre, toi, meme avec ton pouvoir de regeneration, t'en a pour des mois a pouvoir rejouer de la guitare...

-J'aurait tes crocs, Spyke...nghhh...Dans deux jours, t'es livré par FedEx a Wolfram & Hart, tu t'en rend compte ?

Pour toute reponse, la main droite de la creature tomba a son tour sur le sol. Une coupure net, rapide. Cette fois, l'Ancadiis n'hurla pas de douleur, mais se contenta de gemir...

Tara, a quelques metres de la, se bouchait les oreilles comme elle le pouvait.

-Et toi, Face de Craie, tu te rend compte que dans deux jours, tout les demons de la region sauront que c'est toi qui a offert un toit a Gorshacht, le grand mangeur de demon? Tu te rend compte que c'est toi, l'abruti qui a fait entrer le loup dans la bergerie, l'assassin de 9 de tes congeneres, des gentils petis gars des enfers avec des freres, des soeurs, des parents, des amis, pleins de gens qui voudrons te demander des comptes sur leur fin de carriere en tant qu'amuse gueule ? Merde, Face de craie, meme moi j'aurait moins de gens qui veulent me tuer que toi, et je traîne avec la Tueuse !!!Si tu me dis ou ton nouveau copain le tueur de Warpig habite, peut etre que ton histoire se saura pas, j'ai passé un deal avec Bug a ce sujet.

- Jamais tu le tuera, Spyke. C'est le vainqueur du Warpig, et t'est qu'un vampire de seconde zone avec un Jimmy Cricket electrique dans le crane !

-On discutera de ca plus tard, maintenant on rigole plus, j'ai plus le temps pour les politesses. Je veux savoir ou le trouver, ou je t'enleve un truc qui se régénérera pas.

La menace fit son effet. Dans un hoquet terrifié, le demon bredouilla un debut de parole.  
- Roverson Street, l'entrepot 71, lacha finalement la creature. Insonorisé du temps du maire, c'est là qu'il torturait ses adversaires politiques potentiels, du genre de ceux qui parlaient un peu trop de corruption demoniaque.

-Si tu ment, Face de craie, je te livre en pature a mes chiens, facon cubes de viande.

- De toute facon, Spyke, j'ai pas besoin de te mentir, Gorshacht va te bouffer, te macher comme un chewing-gum. T'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir dans cette ville.

Spyke ricana, et revint lentement vers l'Ancadiis, hurlant a nouveau de terreur. Tara détourna le regard, lorsque d'un coup d'epée bien placé, Spyke trancha juste au dessus des epaules du demon, dont le corps s'affaissa, immobile, sans vie. Il ramassa la tete, la regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux, puis la jeta dans une poubelle.

S'eloignant vers la voiture, Tara, en proie aux remords, se tourna pour la premiere fois depuis le debut de leur traque vers Spike, occupé a scruter le ciel.

-S...Spike, tu avait vraiment b...besoin de le tuer?

Spike s'arreta net, soupira, et regarda la jeune sorciere dans les yeux, comme desesperé d'avoir a lui expliquer les choses evidentes.

- Ecoute, sans ce type, Sorciere, toi et ta copine seriez en train de vous faire des trucs dans votre nid douillet, et moi de regarder des series debiles, type les Craquantes , une biere fraiche a la main, avec Gilles et Dawn dans le canapé et la gentille maison des Summers. Au lieu de ca, nous voila, toi et moi, a errer la ville a la recherche d'un Sorcier dragon qui agit depuis 1500 ans, et tout ca parce que les Ancadiis louent a n'importe qui... De plus, si c'est ca qui t'inquiete, il n'est pas mort, la tete n'est pas un organe tres utilisé par l'espece. Par contre, ne t'attend pas a refaire des affaires avec lui avant un bon siecle, le temps qu'elle repousse..

Tara acquiesca, la gorge serrée. De toute facon, apres ce soir, jamais plus elle n'acheterais de pierres de Lune, elle le savait deja.

***** 

Depuis deux heures maintenants que Gorshacht torturait avec talent l'Observateur en decheance, il n'etait parvenu a lui arracher que quelques gemissements, là ou il avait esperer des hurlements et des supplications. Des lanieres de chairs lui avaient etés arrachées sur tout le corps, et pourtant, alors qu'il se vidait petit a petit de son sang malgres les expertes cautérisations, jamais il n'avait demander a ce qu'on abrege ses souffrances, ce qui commencait a s'averer tres frustrant (meme s'il ne devait jamais l'avouer) pour le monstre millenaire. Seule consolation, si l'homme ne disait rien, sa protegée, a son inverse, n'etait plus que sanglots et prieres, sa jeune soeur morte entre ses bras, occupée a la bercer et a la couvrir de baiser, semblant presque du fin fond de sa folie esperer la ressuciter.

Il ne pu s'empecher de sourire.

Oui, au moins cet aspect de son plan avait fonctionné. Il decida donc de laisser le maitre et son eleve en tete a tete, et de reflechir un peu a la cruelle poursuite de son oeuvre de souffrance. 

Le Vieux sorcier pensa aux vertiges des Siecles, a sa legende...Futilité que tout cela, il ne vivais plus que par habitude, et il envia le fou Ripper pour son courage, son obstination , lui qui n'avait plus ressenti de telles choses depuis deja quelques Siecles... Gorshacht parvint avec difficulté a faire taire la voix dans sa tete, et sorti sans un mot. 

Quelques secondes de silence passerent, Gilles se laissa gemir.

-Gilles ? sanglota Buffy...Rupert ?... Par pitié, repondez moi, dites moi que vous n'etes pas mort...

-Je vais bien, Buffy. Il en faut plus que lui pour me tuer.

Pendant une seconde, Gilles se demanda si son timbre de voix voulu apaisant etait credible, malgres la douleur inimaginable qu'etait devenu tout son corps. Gorshacht n'avait pas menti, quelques siecles d'entrainement avait fait de lui un expert de la souffrance, et l'Observateur lui meme n'etait pas réelement sure de pouvoir tenir encore tres longtemps sans hurler. Il pensa a sa Mere, a Moira, a Jenny, a Willow, a Joyce, celles qu'il avait aimées, secretement ou non, et qui etaient mortes par sa faute. Neanmoins, tant que sa protegée demanderais a entendre sa voix, il se refusait a mourir.

-Il a tué tout le monde, Rupert, lacha la jeune femme entre deux sanglots.Dawn et maman. Willow et Alex. Je suis toute seule maintenant, je n'ai plus que vous..

-Je ne te quitterais pas Buffy. Jusqu'a mon dernier souffle, je resterais avec toi.

Silence.

- Je sais Rupert. Je l'ai toujours su. 

Silence. Buffy ne pleure plus, mais elle repete continuellement les meme phrases....

- Il les a violées, Rupert. Maman et Dawn. Il a sali leur corps, et les a tuer. Ma pauvre petite Dawn, si jolie, si jolie, son visage... on dirait une poupée...Toute...froide. 

-Quelle atroce musique a vos oreilles, n'est ce pas Ripper ? Vous qui pensiez etre leur protecteur, etre face a la puanteur de leur decomposition, les sanglots de la survivante, son inéluctable descente vers la folie...

Le Masque de Scott Summers sur le visage, Gorshacht revint dans la salle de torture. Buffy, sous son regard, se recroquevilla derriere le corps de sa mere, le cadavre de sa soeur dans ses bras.

- Tuez là, Gorshacht. Mettez fin a ses souffrances decemment. Je connais votre legende, vous faites parfois acte de bonté.... Le sorcier, d'une gifle de sa main humaine, ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase.

-...de Magnanimité, Ripper, et jamais sans amusement en contrepartie, rapellez vous en. Je ne le cacherais pas, votre obstination a ne pas vouloir crier m'impressionne, aussi je vais vous proposer un petit jeu dans ce sens. Vous m'avez crevé un oeil, Ripper, ma premiere blessure serieuse depuis l'abandon de mon corps mortel pour celui ci, baigné dans le sang de Warpig. Je vous ai arraché les yeux, je vous torture, je vous tuerais, je vous mangerais, mais vous pouvez encore mourir en guerrier.   
Ce que moi je ne peux plus, cruelle immortalité, pensa t'il...

-De quoi parlez vous, Gorshacht ?

-J'ai changer mes plans, Ripper, je me sens d'humeur joueuse. Une vie pour une vie, Ripper, 2 manches, deux vies a sauver. Vous mourrez sans hurler, tolerez la douleur sans demander grace, et j'épargne la tueuse, la relache des l'instant ou votre coeur s'arrête. Ne devorez pas votre langue, ne faite rien pour accelerer votre agonie, amusez moi le plus longtemps possible. 1ere partie de notre jeu.

- Et la deuxieme manche, Gorshacht ?

- La resurrection de Dawn, Ripper, cette enfant au destin si particulier, fauchée en pleine ascention par l'une de mes associée de longue date... Une vie pour une vie, je vous ai dis. Decidez de quelqu'un a mourir en son nom, abandonnez vous au meurtre, et j'use de ma magie pour reparer le destin que j'ai créer, sa nature si particuliere le permet encore pour quelques heures, car vous n'ignorez pas qu'elle est la Clef, n'est ce pas ? L'enfant se reveillera dans cette cage, aux cotés de sa soeur, en presence du cadavre de sa mere et se rapellant tout des sevices qu'elle a eu a subir. Neanmoins, elle sera en vie.

- Elle vivra si je decide de la mort de quelqu'un d'autre, tel est le marché ?

-Exactement Ripper. Il va de soi que notre ami commun Ethan est hors concours, ayant deja quelques idées de supplice a son encontre...

- Pourquoi m'offrir la vie de Buffy et Dawn, apres avoir deployé tant d'energie a les faire souffrir?

- Vivantes, elles souffrirons plus que mortes, croyez en moi. La memoire fait de pires scalpels que le meilleur acier, Ripper. Elles pleurerons dans leur sommeil jusqu'au jour de leur mort, je le predit, au souvenir des heures passées sous ma clemence. Le plus plaisant de l'affaire est deja venu, L'enfant a souffert et perdu son innocence, votre protegée a perdu la raison. Leur froideur cadaverique n'a rien d'amusante en mon coeur, et je n'ai pas faim de fillettes americaines... L'oeil du sorcier, encore vivant sous le masque, s'illumina d'un reste de passion. Vous briser vous, Ripper, pousser a son paroxisme votre amour pour votre tueuse, l' ultime sacrifice d'un homme pour celle qui possede son coeur, ce sera un spectacle unique, digne de ma legende. Heureux de son monologue, le monstre s'eloigna, en pleine metamorphose vers sa forme reptilienne.

-Je vous laisse reflechir, Ripper. Votre souffrance contre la vie de votre aimée, la mort d'un ennemi contre celle d'une innocente. A vous maintenant de choisir ce que valent leurs vies.

Le silence retomba dans la piece, laissant Gilles seul avec le bruit de sa propre respiration. Il avait cru Buffy endormie, ou delirante en silence.

- Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez , Rupert. Refusez de jouer avec ce monstre, il ne tiendra pas sa parole.

- Si je joue selon ses regles, il te relachera, Buffy, et ressucitera Dawn. Rien ne compte plus pour moi maintenant que votre vie a toutes les deux.

- Je ne veux meme pas que vous y pensiez, Rupert. C'est un ordre. Ne parlez plus de ca, affaire classée.

Silence douloureux. Gilles, la gorge serré, dus pourtant se decider a parler encore un peu.

- J'ai... fait un testament , Buffy.

-Non, s'il vous plais, ne parlez pas de ca.

-Laisse moi terminer. J'ai fait un testament, tout te revient. Le Magasin, la maison, mes quelques economies... Ca te laissera le temps de te retourner, le temps necessaire pour reorganiser ta vie. Meme si tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup, j'ai confié tous les documents necessaires a Wesley, tu n'aura qu'a l'appeller a Los Angeles. De plus, je ne l'ai jamais dis a Willow, mais quand Oz est reparti, il m'a laisser un numero ou le contacter, N'hesite pas a l'appeler, il t'aidera pour tout, tu le sais.

- Je n'ai plus que vous, Rupert, parvint a articuler difficilement la Tueuse, au bord des larmes. Je ne veux pas vous perdre comme ca.

- Buffy, j'ai encore d'autres choses a te dire. D'ici peu, je ne serait plus capable de le faire, alors s'il te plais, tais toi, et ecoute.

Satisfait par le silence obtenu, Gilles repris calmement la parole

-Je vais tenir le plus longtemps possible, j'ai deja bien reflechis a la situation. La cruauté de Gorshacht est legendaire, son sens de l'honneur aussi. De plus, j'ai quelques idées sur qui je vais tuer pour sauver Dawn. Des qu'il commencera, tu va simplement detourner ton regard, s'il te plais, je n'hurlerais pas, tu ne verra rien. Essaye de dormir meme, si tu le peut, tu te reveillera libre, Dawn vivante entre tes bras, et toutes deux hors de danger.

Silence. Tres long silence, malgres les pleurs retenus de Buffy.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez vous jamais embrasser, Rupert ? 

Malgres la souffrance, il ne pu retenir un sourire. Ripper lui repondis.

- Parce que je suis un imbecile, Buffy. Observateur, et imbecile.

Si sa Tueuse avait pu etre en etat de comprendre, Ripper Gilles aurait eclaté de rire a cette seule reflexion.

***** 

-Buffy et Gilles disparus. Dawn, Willow, Xander assassinés... Toi et moi dans cette voiture, sorciere. Sans nouvelles de Joyce ou d'Anya... Je me suis jamais senti aussi inutile, merde, merde !

Spike et Tara venaient de passer a la boutique de magie, recuperer le materiel necessaire a un raid suicide sur une creature surpuissante vieille de presque deux millenaires. Depuis qu'ils etaient remontés dans la voiture, Spyke n'avait plus dis un mot, et la jeune femme, au bruit de son poing fracassant avec rage le compteur de vitesse, sursauta malgres elle. Elle commencait a avoir peur, le vampire ayant etrangement changé depuis quelques heures...

- J...j'ai ressenti qu...quelques chose a la boutique, Spyke. Qu...quelque chose de magique, une persistance...comme un echo de mal...

- Ecoute sorciere, j'essaie de reflechir, si tu ne le vois pas, alors, essaye d'etre plus clairs, et oublie ta poesie Wicca, s'il te plait...

- Quelqu'un a fait de la magie a la boutique, de la magie puissante, tres n...noire, Spike. Un sort interdit, p...perpetré par un etre puissant.

- Gorshacht, surement. Tu crois qu'il a pu rencontrer et tuer Anya là bas ?

- N...non, si il l'av...avais tué, il aurait laisser des trace, sa signature, comme il l'a fait avec Dawn, Xander, ...ou meme Willow.

Au souvenir de sa compagne, Spyke senti la jeune femme se renfermer de nouveau. Continuellement , depuis ce debut de soirée, il avait du l'empecher de sombrer, l'intelligence de la sorciere s'etant revelée autrement plus exercée que la sienne, donc necessaire a sa traque. Il donna un coup de volant sur la droite, et sous le choc, la Sorciere se reveilla, le regard au bord des larmes.

-Reste avec moi, Tara, ou je te le promet une sortie de piste a chaque fois que tu sombrera dans le coma. De la magie, mais il a tuer personne, donc?

- La m...magie, a...a eté exercée sur quelqu'un, j...j'en sus sure. Je l'ai ressenti comme ca.

Marrant la vie, pensa Spyke. Dans son esprit, Willow avait toujours eté la puissante Sorciere, et Tara, celle qui lisait plus qu'elle ne pratiquait, une sorte de Gilles qui aurait aimer les filles. Dans une situation degeulasse, et malgres ses quelques acces de desespoirs, la timide jeune femme s'etait revelée pourtant une alliée de choix, tres receptive aux energies et parfaitement capable de lire en elles... 

Un peu comme le faisait Drusilla, pensa t'il...

Cachait t'elle son jeu avant, ou etait ce le desespoir qui avait intensifier ses dons ?

***** 

- Alors, vous acceptez de jouer, Ripper?

Sous sa forme monstrueuse, le Sorcier souriait. Les heures a venir allaient lui etre tres instructives sur la nature humaine. Il restait persuadé que l'Observateur ne crierais pas, malgres toute sa science, malgres les longues heures qu'ils allaient passer ensemble, et cela le mettait en joie.

-Tenez votre parole, Gorshacht.

-Je le ferais, Ripper. La Tueuse sera libre, et elle et sa soeur pourront meme emmener vos cadavre, leur mere et vous, afin de les enterrer religieusement. 

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous...

Fascinant que l'homme continue a pratiquer le sarcasme, bien que sachant ce qui l'attendais.  
Ne marchait t'on pas sur le toit, ou etait-ce son imagination encore?

- Qui avez vous decider de sacrifier pour sauver l'enfant, Ripper ?

- Gloria.

Silence decu, le sorcier s'etait attendu a une autre reponse, c'etait une evidence. Ripper decida de lui expliquer son choix, histoire de rester a la hauteur de sa legende naissante.

- Anya aurais eté un choix plus ironique, je suis d'accord, votre associée de longue date, Anyanka... Neanmoins, quitte a sauver Dawn, je prefere tuer celle qui voudra sa mort demain, et non celle qui la tua avant de fuir. Nous savons vous et moi que jamais plus Anya ne passera le seuil de Sunnydale, et que si elle le faisait, elle mourrait.

Gorshacht ricana. Ripper ne le decevait pas, finalement, il surpassait meme ses esperances. Il murmura quelques chose, quelques chose de vieux et d'ancien, et a l'autre bout de la ville l'homme de bien, Ben, tomba, mort, et la Déesse qui le possedait avec lui. 

- Voulez vous que je tue Anya aussi, Ripper ? Je vous dois bien ca, vu l'amusement que vous me procurez...

-Je m'en chargerais moi meme, Gorshacht.

Le Sorcier et l'Observateur se turent, l'un etonné, l'autre souriant comme jamais. Bon sang, quels etaient ces bruits, venant du plafond ?

-Vous mort, Gorshacht, je la ferais traquer, et lui arracherais les yeux avec une de mes lames, j'ai deja choisi laquelle. Longue, effilée...

Nouveau silence etonné, le second en deux siecles et trentes secondes d'espace pour le vieux sorcier. Une odeur aussi, familiere, flottant dans l'air depuis quelques minutes...Pendant une seconde, il se rappella, souriant, ce qu'etait la vie...

L'Observateur ne cessait de sourire.

- Je suis le Ripper, ne l'oubliez pas. Et je predit votre mort...

***** 

Sur le toit de l'entrepot amenagé, Tara et Spyke observaient la scene par la verriere, avec terreur et colere. Colere de voir Joyce et Dawn mortes dans les bras de la tueuse pour Spyke. Colere de voir le monstre qui avaient fait tant de mal a sa bien aimée pour Tara. Terreur pour tous les deux de se savoir obliger de le tuer, vaincre l'Assassin du Warpig, sous peine de vivre milles souffrances entre ses crocs.

- Tu te sent prete a mourir, Sorciere? Tu sais quel role tu va devoir jouer dans l'histoire?

- J...je suis prete, Spyke. Tu n'as qu...qu'un mot a dire.

-Serieusement, Tara, je plaisante pas. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, parce que je vais risquer ma peau de vampire, en bas.

-L...la sorciere et le chevalier, Spyke. Je te protege, tu tue le Dragon. Comme dans les histoires de la Table Ronde.

Spyke ricana. Dans un sens, c'etait cela, sauf que Lancelot n'avait jamais bu le sang d'aucune demoiselle en peril...

Il degaina la courte dague d'argent recuperée chez Gilles, faute de pouvoir utiliser une epée d'acier face au monstre. Par l'Enfer, pensa t'il, est ce que Lancelot avait deja combattu un Dragon avec une sorciere begue et un canif ?

Un dernier regard a sa seule alliée, et Spyke sauta a travers la verriere, directement sur le dos de la creature ennemie.

- Pour Willow, soupira la sorciere.   
En une seconde, son aura devint visible, plus noire que la nuit.

***** 

Lorsque l'insuportable petit vampire ("Spike, vous avez oublier Spyke", Par Odin ce que je hait les vampires...) atteris sur son dos, et vint a lui planter sa ridicule lame d'argent en pleine colonne vertebrale, Gorshacht poussa un cri de douleur, immediatement suivi d'un sortilege silencieux destiné a faire exploser en miriades de chairs le suceur de sang. Rien ne se passa.

Sur le toit, la jeune sorciere, tout a la psalmodie de son sort de protection, ne remarqua pas le sang qui degoulinait de son oreille.

Spyke, quand a lui, tout a la joie de se voir encore en vie, planta de nouveau sa lame, un peu plus haut, pensant trouver la carotide. S'il la rata (ses notions d'anatomie dragonique etaient assez primaire, pensa t'il), une nouvelle ouverture dans son corps fit hurler pour la seconde fois le monstre, d'agacement autant que de douleur. Un nouveau murmure, et la creature ne décédais toujours pas. Un sort de protection simple, pensa t'il, de la magie noire pour enfants. Il su immediatement qui en etait l'invoquatrice, et s'il regretta de l'avoir laissé partir, il se demanda si, tres inconsciemment, il n'avait pas esperer la voir revenir reclamer vengeance.

Une nouvelle fois, Gorshacht senti la douleur de l'argent dans sa chair, juste sous la troisieme cote en partant du haut. Le vampire se promenait sur lui, chose intolerable s'il en etait. Dejouer le sort de protection, en toute autre situation, aurait pu etre simple, mais la creature sur son dos aurait encore le temps de faire quelques dommages, s'il savait s'y prendre. 

Non, d'abord le devorer, puis violer la sorciere, l'ouvrir en deux de son sexe Dragonique, avant, hurlante de douleur, de l'engloutir encore vivante. 

Spyke, perché sur la bete, a juste distance des pattes avant de l'ennemi, s'amusait comme il l'avait peu fait ces dernieres semaines. Gorshacht se debattait, tentant de le desarconner , mais accroché a sa lame, savamment enfoncée entre plusieurs epaisseurs de chairs, le vampire hurlait de joie, exultait, criait, et refusait de tomber. C'est alors qu'il entendit Gilles crier a son intention, et qu'il trouva l'idée excellente.

Gorshacht hurla de terreur lorsque la lame d'argent penetra son oeil droit, le rendant aveugle pour l'eternité.

Il eu un eclaire de lucidité. C'etait le meilleur moment pour mourir, sa legende le reclamait.

La lame frappa encore quelques fois dans sa chairs, mais le sorcier n'en avait plus que faire. Il etait aveugle desormais, allait mourir de la meme facon qu'il avait tué le Warpig, meme si aucune legende ne l'avait raconté.(Je vais enfin mourir...) Il apprecia la justesse de l'ironie, et comme avait su le faire son ancien ennemi, il tomba sur le sol, afin de laisser le vampire mettre fin a ses jours, sa lame d'argent en pleine gorge, il se viderais de son sang. 

Gorshacht ricana. Il n'aurais jamais pensé, en le voyant la premiere fois, que ce serait Ripper Gilles qui serait l'instrument de sa destruction.

Un millenaire et demi d'existence, vraiment trop long pour un guerrier. Il avait eu des aventures, avait donné la mort, avait gouter aux plaisirs de la Terre, mais s'ennuyait depuis trop longtemps, oisif, tout a son plaisir, trompant sa vie pour lui faire croire qu'il craignait une mort legendaire... Mourir en luttant etait une bonne chose. Il n'eu meme pas peur, et en ricana.

Je vais mourir. Enfin. Finalement...Une grande mort.

Bien qu'aveugle, Gorshacht ferma les yeux, et accepta son destin d'etre humain. Peut etre le Valhalla lui ouvrirais ses portes, oui, peut etre...L'eternité, enfin, la vrai, la seule, la mort...

Puis il repensa a la petite fille , et reflechis.... Voila qui serait une belle conclusion a sa legende, et un honnete debut a celle de Ripper, le vainqueur de Gorshacht...

*****

Il fallut presque 1 minute a Spike pour se rendre compte que la bete etait morte, et 1 minute de plus pour qu'il arrete simplement de s'acharner sur elle.

-Ca suffit, Spyke, je pense qu'il est mort, maintenant.

-Je croit aussi, Gilles, lanca le vampire apres un dernier coup dans la creature, mais je vous cacherais pas que ca commence a me plaire...

Spyke eu le plus grand mal a liberer l'observateur de ses liens, et presque autant de difficulté a l'aider a se maintenir debout. Se dirigeant vers la cage ou Buffy etait enfermée, l'ouvrant de sa force de vampire, il ne fut pas surpris de la decouvrir en pleure, le cadavre de sa soeur dans les bras. A la vue de Joyce, lui meme prefera s'eloigner.

-Rupert, elle ne revient pas a elle, lanca la tueuse legendaire entre deux sanglots. Il n'a pas tenu sa parole, elle est encore morte... Elle reste froide, Rupert....

( Ou alors, Spyke a attaquer trop tot, pensa t'il, Gorshacht n'aura pas eu le temps de modifier les conditions de son sort sur Glory)

- Oui Buffy, finit il par repondre. J'aurais du savoir qu'il ne tiendrais pas sa promesse.

A taton, Gilles chercha sa tueuse, et l'attira dans ses bras. Buffy , la tete sur l'epaule sanguinolante et torturée de son ami, se mit a hurler de desespoir. Hurler comme elle ne l'avait jamais faite…

-Je n'ai plus que vous, Giles...plus que vous...

-Je suis desolé, Buffy. Je suis desolé...

Spyke s'eloigna, pas loins de s'effondrer, lui aussi, meme s'il refusait de l'avouer. Qu'avaient ils esperer, ces cretins, que la gamine allait se reveiller, ou peut etre que les enfants Von Trapp allaient descendre du toit, pour chanter la Melodie du bonheur ? Pauvres ringards, pleurnichez, Joyce et Dawn ne reviendrons pas... 

Joyce et Dawn ne reviendrais pas.

Merde, pourquoi ca lui arrivait a lui, pourquoi maintenant, apres tant de siecles a faire le mal ? Et puis tient, tant qu'a parler de toit...

- Hé, sorciere, on a gagné le monstre est mort, tu peux arreter de prier !

Silence.

-Sorciere, descend, je viendrais pas te chercher, je te previent ! Je t'ai aidé a grimper, pour descendre, t'est gentille, mais tu fais ca comme une grande !

Silence.

Jamais Spyke n'avait de sa vie monter une echelle de secours aussi vite.

***** 

Il la decouvrit, perdant du sang par tout les pores de sa peau, presque exangue. L'ocean carmin autour d'elle etait tel qu'il du s'y accroupire, afin de verifier si elle respirait simplement encore.

-Merde, sorciere, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé? Qui t'as fait ca ?

- C...c'est le sort, Spyke. Un sort de cette noirceur a des ef...effets secondaires. R...rien n'est gratuit.

-Raconte pas de betises, Sorciere, c'est toi qui a proposé l'idée, tu disait qu'il n'y'avait pas de danger.

- J...j'ai menti. Je voulais que le monstre meurt. Q...quel qu'en soit le p...prix.

- Par l'enfer, Tara... Tu crois que tu peux tenir jusqu'a ce que j'appelle une ambulance ?

- Je vais mourir, Spyke. Je...je veux mourir, tu ne comprend pas? Ma mere, Willow, tout ce que j'aime est l...là bas...Meme la petite Dawn, et Xander, et Joyce aussi. Plus de larmes dans ses yeux, remarqua Spike. Jute l'envie de mourir, tout simplement.

C'etait inacceptable.

- Okay sorciere, tu veux que je te dise? J'en ai rien a foutre, moi present, tu mourra pas, c'est tout. Fin de la discution.

- Je veux dormir, Spyke, rejoindre Willow...

Quelques chose en lui se brisa de nouveau. Quitte a lui mentir, il se refusait de voir mourir la Sorciere. Plus de morts. Plus jamais.

- Mon ame est revenue, sorciere... J'peux pas te laisser mourir.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis? T...ton ame? Quand ?

- A la vue de Dawn, je crois. Je m'en suis rendu compte apres avoir parlé a Bug. Les souvenirs affluent, sorciere, la conscience de mes actes aussi. Si tu meurt, je pourrais plus me regarder dans une glace.

- M...mais tu est un vampire, tu n'a pas de reflet...

Spyke laissa echapper un sourire, que lui rendis la jeune femme.

-Franchement, a moi tu manquerais, sorciere. Willow s'est pas laisser bouffer pour que tu te flingue, t'a encore quelques decennies a vivre avant de rejoindre ta rouquine, elle comprendrais pas, sinon.

Silence. La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Spyke caressa ses cheveux.

- Elle me manque, Spyke...Elle me manque...

-Je sais Tara. La vie est injuste...

Tara perdit connaissance dans ses bras. Apres s'etre assuré que Gilles et Buffy etaient encore en vie, il mit moins de 3 minutes pour atteindre l'hopital de Sunnydale. Coincé par le lever du soleil, il resta a ses cotés jusqu'a l'instant ou elle fut hors de danger. Il serait toujours temps de lui apprendre que son ame etait encore en vacanse, le moment venu...

***** 

La Tueuse pleurait toujours dans les bras de son Observateur, lorsque un gemissement se fit entendre dans la cage, derriere eux. Dawn ouvrit les yeux, sa deuxieme naissance, et pour premiere vision le cadavre de sa mere. Meme les bras de sa soeur, sa chaleur, ses baisers, ne parvinrent a calmer que tard dans la matinée ses hurlements.

****** 

6 Mois plus tard.

Des funerailles communes furent organisées pour Joyce Summer, Alexander Harris et Willow Rosenberg, victimes d'un meme psychopathe, monnaie courante a Sunnydale. Riley Finn aida Gilles, rendu aveugle par un accident domestique a organiser les funerailles, avant de disparaitre de nouveau, secret d'etat oblige...   
Tara, encore sous le choc "d'une chute malencontreuse", passa plusieurs minutes a pleurer devant la tombe vide de son premier amour, avant que Gilles, aidé de Oz, ne parviennent a la convaincre de rentrer avec eux chez l'Observateur. Elle y passa presque un mois sans sortir, entre sa chambre et le salon, silencieuse et sanglotante sur les genoux de Spyke.   
Dawn et Buffy passerent plusieurs semaines a dormir dans le meme lit, la plus jeune souffrant de cauchemars recurents, dont elle s'eveillait en hurlant, pleurant pendant des heures sous les baisers reconfortants de sa soeur, sa protectrice. Au bout de deux mois, ne voyant rien s'ameliorer, elles deciderent d'aller vivre chez Gilles, comme il le leur proposait, et de vendre la maison de leur mere, emprunte de trop de souvenirs. Des lors, les Cauchemars de la jeune fille s'espacerent, et elle parvint a dormir seule de nouveau dès le troisieme mois. Ses pleurs, par contre, ne cesserent que plus tard, en partie grace a l'amitié grandissante de Tara a son egard.   
Oz resta a Sunnydale,et aida Spyke a patrouiller le soir, le temps necessaire a Buffy de pouvoir se remettre assez. Rejoins par Tara au bout de quelques semaines, un vampire sarcastique les affubla une nuit du nom de "Trio", qui leur resta des lors au sein du monde nocturne.   
Dawn, instruite a la magie par Tara, fit l'instigatrice du sort qui permis a Gilles apres 4 mois d'obscurité, de recuperer la vue, meme si son regard est desormais d'un aspect reptilien si peu naturel qu'il continue a le cacher sous de tres distinguées lunettes d'aveugles.   
Tara travaille desormais a la boutique de magie, vivant dans l'appartement adjacent. Ses rapports avec Oz se sont grandement ameliorés, et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle accepta de le prendre comme colocataire, lorsque celui ci perdit son appartement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont parvenus a oublier Willow, et de leurs propres aveux, il leurs arrive regulierement temps de passer des nuits entieres a evoquer son souvenir, une tasse de cacao (ou une biere) entre les mains.   
Spyke s'installa dans les sous sols de la boutique de Magie avec la benediction de Ripper, au grand etonnement de Buffy et Dawn. Selon lui, Tara aurais eté vu quelques fois au cimetierre, sur la tombe de son amour, carressant et parlant a la pierre, mais la cicatrisation etait en bonne voie, il en etait persuadé.   
Il y'a deux mois, Le Vampire et Ripper s'absenterent quelques jours pour une destination inconnue, apres un mysterieux appel du denommé Bug.   
Depuis, une paire d'yeux humains sont exposés dans un bocal sur les etageres de l'Observateur, au grand degout des autres habitants de la maison.   
Peu apres le retour de son cher ami, Buffy abandonna sa chambre pour s'installer dans la sienne, malgres les remarques acerbes et les sourires en coins de sa chere petite soeur.   
Dawn ignore toujours sa veritable nature de clef, maintenant que Glory est morte, decision prise d'un commun accord entre Buffy et Gilles, les evenements passés s'etant deja averés assez cruels avec elle, et difficiles a assumer.   
Juste retour des choses, L'enfant ne leur dis pas egalement tout, pour preuve les nombreuses photos de Oz, cachées secretement sous son lit, ou ces poils perdus de sa fourrure, au sein de son pendentif.

Dans le silence de sa chambre, Gilles , dans les bras de sa jeune compagne, se prend parfois a reflechir... 

L'eternité. Devais t'il accepter le fardeau du pouvoir Warpig, plutot que de le rendre a la terre, comme il l'envisageait en secret avec l'aide de Tara et Spyke ? Allais t'il regretter un de ces jours de devoir vieillir, puis mourir, alors que Gorshacht lui avait leguer le choix en secret de tous?

Il regarda Buffy, puis promena sa main sur son epaule nue. Dans un soupire de satisfaction, elle se serra contre lui, et lui apporta sa douce chaleur reconfortante, le temps d'un baiser. Elle l'aimait.

Il pensa a Gorshacht, qui avait vecu au point de devenir un monstre...

Le choix avait eté le bon. Que valait l'eternité, si c'etait vivre a jamais sans sa Tueuse?

Il avait une erection. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, un sourire complice, et commenca sa descente sous les couvertures....

Il ferma les yeux. Le meilleur choix de sa vie, vraiment.

Fin


End file.
